Richard Hovey
Richard Hovey (May 4, 1864 - February 24, 1900) was an American poet and dramatist.Richard Hovey, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Sep. 3, 2013. A graduate of Dartmouth College in 1885, he is known for penning the school Alma Mater, Men of Dartmouth. Life Hovey was born in Normal, Illinois, the son of Harriet (Spofford) and Major General Charles Edward Hovey. He grew up in North Amherst, Massachusetts, and in Washington, D.C.. His first volume of poems was privately published in 1880. Hovey attended Dartmouth College, graduating in 1885. His first commercial volume of poetry, The Laurel: An Ode, appeared in 1889.Louis Untermayer, "Richard Hovey," [http://www.archive.org/stream/modernamericanpo030000mbp/modernamericanpo030000mbp_djvu.txt Modern American Poetry] (NY: Harcourt, Brace, 1930), 136. Print.. Hovey married Henriette Russell on January 17, 1894."Biographical information," Selected Poetry of Richard Hovey (1864-1900), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Nov. 26, 2011. He collaborated with Canadian poet Bliss Carman on three volumes of "tramp" verse: Songs from Vagabondia (1894), More Songs from Vagabondia (1896), and Last Songs from Vagabondia (1900), the last being published after Hovey's death.Untermayer, Preface, 13-15. He died after undergoing minor abdominal surgery in 1900.Meyer, Bruce. "Richard Hovey". In Haralson, Eric L. (ed.) (1998), Encyclopedia of American Poetry: The Nineteenth Century, p. 217. Fitzroy Dearborn Publishers. ISBN 1579580084. Publications Poetry *''Poems''. Washington, DC: N.B. Smith, 1880. *''The Laurel, an ode: To Mary Day Lanier''. Washington, DC: privately printed, 1889. *''Seaward: An elegy on the death of Thomas William Parsons. Boston: D. Lothrop, 1893. *Songs from Vagabondia'' (with Bliss Carman). Boston Copeland & Day, 1894; London: Elkin Mathews & John Lane, 1894. *''More Songs from Vagabondia'' (with Bliss Carman). Boston Copeland & Day, 1895; London: Elkin Mathews & John Lane, 1895. *''Along the Trail: A book of lyrics. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1898. *Day and Night'' (long poem). privately printed, 1899. *''Last Songs from Vagabondia'' (with Bliss Carman). Boston: Small, Maynard, 1901. *''To the End of the Trail. New York: Duffield, 1908. *Barney McGee. San Francisco, CA: J.H. Nash, 1917. Plays *''Launcelot and Guenevere: A poem in drama. **I.1. The Quest of Merlin. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1898. **I.2. The Marriage of Guenevere: A tragedy. Chicago: Stone & Kimball, 1895. **I.3. The Birth of Galahad. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1898. **II.1. Taliesin: A masque. Boston; Small, Maynard, 1899. **II.2. The Holy Graal, and other fragments. New York: Duffield, 1907. Translated *''The Plays of Maurice Maeterlinck.'' Chicago: Stone & Kimball, 1894. *''The Plays of Maurice Maeterlinck: Second series. Chicago: Stone & Kimball, 1896. *Maurice Maeterlinck, ''Pelleas and Melisande, Alladine and Palomides, Home. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1896. *Maurice Maeterlinck, The intruder, The blind, The seven princesses, The death of Tintagiles. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1896. Letters *''A Poem and Three Letters''. Hanover, NH: Baker Library press, 1935. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Hovey, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 3, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Richard Hovey (1864-1900) (3 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Sonnets of Richard Hovey at Sonnet Central. * Dartmouth Lyrics by Richard Hovey at Making Of America Books * Richard Hovey at PoemHunter. ;Books * ;About * Richard Hovey in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Richard Hovey in the Houghton Mifflin Chronology of American Literature. * Biography of Richard Hovey at Hymns and Carols of Christmas. * Richard Hovey in the Cambridge History of English and American Literature * Richard Hovey and His Poetry by Bliss Carman ;Etc. * Illinois State University Hovey Memorial, 1931 Category:1864 births Category:1900 deaths Category:Dartmouth College alumni Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:American poets Category:People from Hampshire County, Massachusetts Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Sonneteers